pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit
During the course of Pikmin 3, the three captains will collect fruit and return them to Drake, their ship. The premise of this job is to collect the seeds of the fruit for Koppai to grow and turn the remainder of the fruit into juice to supply the captains with food for the day. The basis of Pikmin 3's plot revolves around collecting fruit, similar to the S.S. Dolphin's ship parts in Pikmin, and treasures in Pikmin 2. Sunseed Berry Likely the first fruit the trio of captains collect. This fruit was also present in Pikmin 2, still carrying the same name as well. It's a normal strawberry that produces a light-red juice. In Pikmin 2, ''it is worth 170 Pokos, and in ''Pikmin 3's ''Mission Mode, it is worth 50 Pokos. The first Sunseed Berry you collect is enough for one cup of rations. Every one after it gives half a cup of rations. Heroine's Tear A mango that produces yellow juice. It is one of the bigger fruit and falls from the cave celing after defeating the Vehemoth Phosbat. It produces two and a half cup's worth of rations. Zest Bomb A regular lime that produces a light-green juice. It produces one and a half cups of rations. Citrus Lump A Tangerine that produces yellow juice. It is worth 180 Pokos in ''Pikmin 2, ''where it is one of the first treasures obtained, and it is worth 70 Pokos in ''Pikmin 3's ''Mission Mode. It produces one and a half cup's worth of rations. Cupid's Grenade A Cherry, which was also present in ''Pikmin 2. It takes one Pikmin to lift it. In Bingo Battle and 2-Player Battle, carrying one back to the Onion allows players to use the roulette wheel, giving them access to a variety of items. They produce only half a cup's worth of rations. Dapper Blob A Mangosteen that takes 3 Pikmin to carry it. It provides one cup full of rations. Golden Grenade A golden Cupid's Grenade found only in Mission Mode. It's worth a lot more than the Cupid's Grenade. It only takes one Pikmin to carry it. Golden Sunseed A golden version of the Sunseed Berry. It's only found in Mission Mode. It takes 3 pikmin to carry it, and is worth 200 Pokos. Insect Condo This apple is another returning fruit from Pikmin 2. It takes 10 Pikmin to carry it and is worth 100 pokos in Mission Mode. Face Wrinkler The Face Wrinkler is a lemon. It takes 5 Pikmin to carry it and is worth 70 pokos in Mission Mode. These fruit produce one and a half worth of rations. Velvety Dreamdrop A Loquat that takes 5 Pikmin to carry it. It can be found still growing on a small branch. It produces one cup worth of rations. Watermelon (placeholder) One of the bigger fruit. Like all bigger fruit, it produces a generious amount of rations. It's expelled by the Sandbelching Meerslug after you've defeated it, smashing into various pieces after being ejected. Interestingly, one can see the massive bulge in the Meerslug's stomach while fighting it. Cantaloupe (Placeholder) One of the bigger fruit. It's expelled by the Numaarashi, alongside Louie. It's currently the biggest intact fruit in the game. It provides three cups of rations total, the maximum any fruit can give in Pikmin 3. Papaya (Placeholder) One of the bigger fruit. It is released by the Bee-Like Boss after being defeated. It's dropped from the sky rather than being upchucked by the boss itself. It produces 2 and a half cups' of rations. Firebreathing Feast A Dragon Fruit. It is one of the bigger fruit. It's dropped by the Armored Mawdad after being defeated. It produces two and a half cups' worth of rations.;\ Star Fruit (placeholder) This is a medium-sized fruit. It is a real-life Star Fruit. They're found in halves and each one produces one cup's worth of rations. They are released by a Hermit Crawdad-like mini-boss. Banana (placeholder) This fruit is partially buried in the ground. Little information is currently known about this fruit. Grapes (placeholder) This fruit produces only one cup's worth of rations. They must be individually plucked, similar to bridge pieces. Green and Purple varitations can be found. Pocked Airhead A Tangelo. This fruit is typically buried in the ground. It can produce two and a half cups' worth of rations. Disguised Delicacy This fruit is found in two halves inside a Crystal Nodule, inside the same cave you discover Yellow Pikmin and their Onion. Each half gives three fourths of a cup's worth in rations, totalling one cup and a half if both are carried back to Drake. Videos This video gives us our first look on fruit: Category:Fruit Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Mission Mode Category:Bingo Battle